mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Lusus
Custodian vs Lusus Custodian seems to have been abandoned in favour of 'Lusus', and so I'm thinking the page title should follow suit too. Anyone disagree? Alienatedduck 08:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Majutsukai 09:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) As long as it's Lusus NaturaeDrunken Lemur 16:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Really? Because I don't think the full term is ever used save once in the comic. It could be a redirect, sure, but having the full term as the main title seems unnecessary. Not to mention the fact that "Lusus Naturae" has its own meaning in the real world that we don't want people confusing. Majutsukai 18:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I concur. --Judgericand 16:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Moved it to Lusus for now, as that seems to be agreed upon more than Custodian. As for Lusus vs Lusus Naturae, I don't know. But as long as the other is a redirect it doesn't matter. Alienatedduck 20:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Images The current layout of images are making the text sections look incredibly nasty. Does anyone have any ideas for fixing that? I tried to add some spacing during my previous edit, but apparently that got reverted. ---dky 01:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I think an image gallery would be a better solution here. Majutsukai 10:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay I did that, problem solved. Majutsukai 21:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I think that made it look worse. McAllisterFawkes 04:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It's no masterpiece, but it definitely looked worse before. I'm at a loss for any other solution, because the images are too large and the text too small to justify the old format. Majutsukai 11:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) They're smaller now as part of the gallery, right? Is it possible to move them back into the main body in their current size? McAllisterFawkes 18:52, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so? They were already thumbnailed before. And the descriptions tend to only be a line or two long, so I'm not sure the images could be made small enough regardless. D: Majutsukai 18:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I tried just now, and unless the descriptions are made longer, the pictures are going to overflow. At the point where Tinkerbull didn't run into the next section, the picture doesn't show for me. : / Eurynome752 19:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, this is getting a little bit ridiculous. Are we going to have the gallery, or are we going to have the overflowing side-images? We can't have both, it looks silly. Majutsukai 20:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'd think that the side-images would be better... except for the fact that they do the annoying overflowing. The gallery is neater, but then the text sections have no quick reference pictures. Could we add spacing to the text sections to compensate? ---dky 16:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I'd have tried that by now, but I don't think wikia formatting allows it. If anyone can figure out how, that would probably be the best solution. Majutsukai 22:18, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't it support linebreaks? ---dky 23:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Tavro's Lusus http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004064 - is that tinkerbull under Tavros' wheel? Maybe that's how he passes... Sad day :'(--Judgericand 02:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of that page ^, did anyone notice that Tinkerbull shares it's blood color with Tavros? Eurynome752 17:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC)